In general, servers provided with a print service in which a print instruction is transmitted from a client to a server and the server which receives the print instruction converts content data to be printed into print data have been used. In recent years, the concept of cloud computing has attracted attention which is one of configurations in which a server allows clients to use services. Cloud computing is mainly characterized in that data conversion and data processing are executed in a distributed manner using a number of computing resources so that a number of requests from clients are simultaneously processed. Nowadays, some vendors implement print services in a cloud computing environment which realizes cloud computing so as to provide various types of print service. However, in such a print service, securing of server resources in an appropriate manner is an important matter for efficiently processing a large number of user requests.
In general web services, a maker name and a model name of a device of a user, for example, are used as information (device information) and user information for identifying the user and the device information are stored after being associated with each other. Therefore, the device is registered in a state in which the device is associated with the user. In the registration of a device, the device information and the user information are associated with each other on a one-to-one basis and multiple registration of the same device is forbidden.
However, there arises a problem in that a plurality of users share a single device in some cases, and therefore, users other than a user associated with the device are not allowed to use a web service in the system of the general web service. In PTL 1, a method for enabling registration of users other than a user associated with a device even if the device has been registered by a device registration method has been proposed.